Thicker than chocolate
by Nyomi Ediki
Summary: She was just pulled away from her feudal era family. Now Kagome is on a hunt for Diva her mother , no one knew about her. But now Kagome faces chiropterans while trying to figure out who she really is and she meets Nathan who she falls for.But can she fall in love with him and risk loosing a family
1. Chapter 1

She didn't expect this to happen. She didn't expect to be pulled away from her feudal era family. Shippo ,Miroku,Sango,Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. She wanted to be able be there for them but no that stupid jewel had to pull her away she was going to be there for the wedding of Sango and Miroku and there to watch her best friend's Inuyasha have a son with Shiori that bat hanyou they saved. Kagome found out that she was more than demon or human she was beyond mortal. She would live forever there was no way to sugar code it. She was born of a cocoon of 3 her mother Diva the blue twin and Riku her father. She wasn't apart if the higurashi family. She was a stray orphan found at their door steps. (If you watch blood+ then you know what I am talking about except Kagome she belongs to Inuyasha)

Kagome climbed up the crusted lip of the old well. She was caked in blood and a big hole where her heart was supposed to be. As she walked into the door way of the shrine she was met by the hand of kun-loon. She fell down holding her cheek.

''I don't want you here you demon! There is $3,000 on the table and your stuff is already you take your shower your new keys for your house are on the table also, and leave''Kun-loon yelled

Sota and gramps were looking at Kagome with disgust. Kagome got up and walked to her room or used to be. It was empty nothing but boxes scattered on the floor. Kagome took her shower and dug up some clothes from the boxes. She was going to find her real mother and find her and ask her why. Why did she leave her with another family, why and how come she didn't let her other 2 sisters come see her. The thought of that made Kagome cry.

Tears were coming down like a rain fall, but it wasn't like the beautiful rainfalls. It wasn't, Kagome wiped the tears away with her fingers.

'' I gotta be strong...for them keep training to be the best I can. I am the Shikon Miko I am supposed to strong. If I want to meet of with them I have to be strong. No matter what the Gods may throw at me I will keep going.'' Kagome whispered to herself

She put dark gray sweat pants on with tennis shoes a white t shirt and a hoodie to match. Kagome shrank all of her boxes on a charm bracelet that Sesshomaru gave her and ran down stairs and grabbed the money and Keys off the table. She looked back at the people she called family for all those years. She didn't hate them she loved them no matter what.

Kagome bowed.

'' thank you Kun-loon for taking me in and you to Souta and Gramps, thank you.'' Kagome said before leaving.

Kagome took out a picture of her mother. She was beautiful she looked just like Kagome but except the red blue eyes. Kagome vowed to her self that she would find her mother no matter what and her real family and someday too find her feudal era family. Kagome was walking down the street, her house was right next to a restaurant or shop, it was called "Miyagusku's" Kagome could feel 4 energies in there one human and 3 inhuman. Kagome had an idea that she would go introduce her self to them in the morning but she had alot of shopping and unpacking to do. The house was simple it was a whole house. Kagome took her keys and put them in the lock. She heard a click and pushed the door open.

It already had furniture and food in it except her clothes. Kagome went into her room it was nice and she unpacked all the boxes. She later learned that the house was a 4 bedroom. She would probably find some room mates. Kagome went in all the rooms they were so beautiful. Then she frowned.

'' They really made sure that they gave me the life so I won't bother them.'' Kagome whispered sadly

Kagome decided that since there was nothing to do that she would bake a cake and go on to '' Miyagusku's" to introduced her self. It took about 40 min to get the cake done and frost it. Kagome took the cake out it put it in a cake box and went up stairs. Kagome took a shower and put on blue converses and a Blue and whit polka dot dress that went to the knees and she put her hair in a donut bun.

Kagome went down stairs and hoped that her new neighbors liked chocolate. She grabbed her keys off the table and walked out the door. She came to the door and knocked. She had her mothers picture in her pocket for good luck. A man about 33 opened the door. Kagome smiled real big.

'' I'm Kagome Higurashi.I am your new neighbor I came to greet you!'' Kagome said happily

'' Oh, come in .'' The man said

Kagome could feel his discomfort.

'' Mizuki and Yumi we have a new neighbor!'' the man yelled

To girls came down stairs one with blue eyes and one with red eyes. Kagome looked at the one with blue eyes. She looked just like Kagome's mom.

''Mommy.'' Kagome whispered

''Did you say something.'' The man said

''No." Kagome answered

The two girls came to Kagome they checked her out.

'' Have you come to try to get close to us so you can be with our uncle Kai .'' said the girl with the red eyes

'' Don't mind her, I am Mizuki and that is Yumi she is kind of coocoo.'' said Mizuki

'' Nice to know, I am Kagome Higurashi!Nice to meet you."" Kagome replied

Kagome handed the cake to Mizuki and she accepted it.

'' How did you know I like chocolate?'' Mizuki said

'' Everyone loves chocolate.'' Kagome said

Kagome sat down and she didn't notice that the picture fell from her dress pocket. Kai picked it up and looked at it with shock. He shoved the picture in Kagome's face.

'' Where did you get this picture?'' Kai demanded

'' It's -It's." Kagome said but was cut off

'' You stole this picture didn't you!?'' Kai screamed and demanded

Kagome grabbed the picture.

'' No I did not steal it, That's my mom It was given to me by this man.'' Kagome said

By this point Kai had grabbed Kagome by her dress . Mizuki and Yumi were scared and shock. They new about their mother and what they were told was that it was two babies and two babies only.

'' Who gave you this?'' Kai said

'' This blond man named Soloman, he called me mother and said that the woman was my real mother." Kagome whispered

Kai dropped Kagome.

'' Do you know what's the name of your father is ?'' Kai said

'' Riku, I don't know a last name but I know his name is Riku."Kagome said quietly

'' Oh, sorry for what I did I just knew that woman and she died .'' Kai said

But Kagome knew that he had bitter sweetness in his voice.

'' It is ok.'' Kagome replied

And after that they sat down and ate cake. But Kai didn't know that someone was going to wake up early tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was just waking up, it was tiring. She was going to a new college. It was her second year. Even though Kagome went to feudal era she still earned top grades and thanks to all that studying Sesshomaru made her do she got skipped to her second year. Kagome got up and went to take a shower the water felt good it was hot and warm. It reminded her of the hot springs. That just made her tear up so she didn't think about it anymore it was only 1 day that she departed from her friends . Kagome walked into her room with a pink fluffy towel on and a white one on her head. She looked at the uniform it was like her old school uniform but the skirt was above the knee and was black. The top was a sailor shirt and was like her old school uniform but the green part was black and a red tie.

Kagome put all her notebooks and things in one big purple back pack. Kagome ran down stairs and grabbed her big bento off the kitchen table. She hoped that she would see Mizuki and Yumi there. Kagome walked out of the door and saw Mizuki and Yumi right at the door.

''Hey Kagome-chan!'' Mizuki said

''Hey Kagome you are walking to school with us today.'' added Yumi

''I would like that.'' Kagome said

''Ya know it wasn't a question it was a statement and order.'' Yumi said

''Like I said Kagome-chan don't mind her she is coocoo.'' Mizuki said

Kagome laughed and walked down the street with Mizuki and Yumi. They made her feel like she was in feudal era. Then a couple of thugs came out. Kagome could smell the heaviness of sake on them.

''Hey three school girls, you wanna follow us today skip school? .'' One of the five men said

Kagome turned her head to look at Mizuki and Yumi they looked scared.

''Leave us alone or you will wish that you never came by us.'' Kagome said

''Or what we still will get you off your feet your small anyway.'' One man said

''You know a friend told me looks can be deceiving.'' Kagome said

''I got this Yumi and Mizuki just be quiet and don't scream.'' Kagome said

The all five men lunged for Kagome. Kagome ducked and did a upper cut to the first man. So when he went into the air Kagome jumped up and kicked him. The second man came and started throwing punched but kept missing so Kagome grabbed him and kneed him where it hurts. The third and fifth came and Kagome kept up. The third swept Kagome of her feet but she did a back flip and landed on her feet. That showed her underwear. Kagome then took their heads and smashed them together.

'' I don't want no beef .'' the third man said

'' Well good because I am going to give you some fruit punch to get that chicken down.'' Kagome said

She ran for the guy and puched him in the stomach real hard that he spat blood.

'' You see don't start anything you can't finish.'' Yumi yelled

Kagome backed up and looked at Mizuki and Yumi. They ran at her and hugged her.

'' Kagome you saved us from being ganged banged, if you know what I mean.'' Yumi said

'' No prob anytime.'' Kagome said

Yumi looked at her watch and screamed. It was 9:50 and they had to be in the school by 10:00 and it took them 15 min to get to school. They couldn't be late on their first day.

'' Yumi climb on my back and Muzuki grab my wrist and hold on tight.'' Kagome said

The twins did as they were told. Kagome speed through the streets and stopped in the door way of the school it was 9:52.

''Wow!''Yumi yelled

''You're fast!'' Yelled Mizuki

''Thanks, let's go get our schedules.'' Kagome said

The three girls walked to the office and got their schedules, they all had the same classes.

(Skip time to lunch)

Kagome, Yumi, and Mizuki were sitting at a table by themselves. They had no friends except each other. Kagome pulled out her big bento. Yumi and Mizuki went to pull out theirs but didn't have any .Kagome looked up and saw the twins face's.

'' We can share I packed a lot of food. From now on I will make lunch for three!'' Kagome exclaimed

Together they shared a bento. Everything was ok until a girl walked up to them and took the bento away. Kagome looked up and saw the fattest and most ugliest girl she ever seen. Kagome got up she was mad how dare she take the bento that she was sharing with her friends. That was a no,no. And the girl had a nerve to eat one of the rice balls Kagome made.

''Can I help you.'' The girl said

There was silence

''Yes, that is my bento and you have no right to take it from me.'' Kagome said

''Kagome I think you shouldn't mess with Nina.'' whispered Mizuki

'The girl known as Nina got into Kagome's face .

''You don't tell me what is my right ,I eat what I want.'' Nina said

Kagome pinched her nose her breath was stinking. The whole cafeteria laughed. The Nina said shut up and everything got quiet.

'' Well you should know that it is your right to eat a mint because you almost killed me with that breath. It is hum-mmming.'' Kagome said and backed up

Nina tried to grab Kagome's hair but Kagome grabbed Nina's hair first and was banging her head on the table. Yumi grabbed the bento off the floor and threw it out. Kagome was beating the mess out of the girl. There was a loud crack and Nina yelled out. Kagome let her go.

'' Next time don't underestimate me and don't mess with my friends you fat hippo.'' Kagome said

''And the rest goes for the rest of you, if you want to fight now it is an open invitation.'' Kagome said

Everyone shook their heads. And one boy walked up to Kagome and gave her his bento. Kagome thanked him then looked at Nina she was really going to need the hospital. When the principal came nobody said anything and one person said the she was playing around. Even the lunch ladies kept their mouths shut.

It was time to go home and it was getting dark as soon as they turned the corner a big bat like creature gave a nasty howl.

**ok if I don't get atleast one review I am not writing this story and that is a promise giving you readers until December 1st. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

(With Kai)

Kai was cleaning and getting dinner ready for the twins he looked out the window and it was getting dark . He could hear Screeches . He already knew that they came from a chiropteran. He knew that Hagi was looking over Mizuki and Yumi so he had no worries. But he was so wrong because Hagi was getting Saya she had just woken up.

He heard a knock and went to the door and there he saw Saya.

''Saya , it's kinda early for you to wake up.'' Kai said

''There is a reason, we have to hurry The twins are in trouble.'' Saya said

Hagi was behind and there was Nathan. But there was no time to argue.

( With Kagome and the twins)

''What is that thing.'' Kagome said

''A chiropteran it feast on human blood.'' Yumi said

''We know that one of us can kill it but we don't know how.'' Mizuki said

The chiropteran went for Yumi and Kagome did the only thing she could think of block it. Kagome felt blood pouring from her back . Kagome turned around, Yumi and Muzuki could see the skin Knitting itself together and a pink glow surrounding the wounds. The Chiropteran looked scared of the blood. Kagome saw this and put her hand in the blood. She charged at the chiropteran and put her hand through the stomach of the chiropteran. It was gasping and then it fell to the ground crystalizing.

''Mizuki, Yumi!'' Kai cried

Saya, Hagi, and Nathan looked at Kagome with shock just before she fell to the ground unconscious.

''Kagome !''Mizuki and Yumi yelled together

They ran over to her crying.

''First you took on 5 thugs that try to rape us, then a fat girl Nina then a chiropteran. You are really stupid but kind.'' Yumi cried

''Even though you knew us for a day and a half you still protect us.'' Mizuki cried

''Stop your crying I had a sword through my stomach and I still survived so be quiet and no prob were friends.'' Kagome said while getting up

Everybody sweat dropped.

''Your back it was all wounded and now there is nothing there.'' Yumi said looking a Kagome's back

'' Well I am a miko so my wounds heal real fast and just finding out that you never age and live forever has it advantages, and did I just say that out loud.'' Kagome said

''Yeah.'' said Saya

Kagome pulled out a picture of her mother and looked at the woman. And went close to her touched her face.

''Why?'' Kagome said

''Why what?'' Saya said

''Why you leave me for all those years How come you didn't let me see my sisters!?'' Kagome yelled

''What are talking about ?'' Saya asked very confused

''Don't act so confused I found you I know what you did .'' Saya said

''I know I killed Diva and that is not me in the picture.'' Saya said

Kagome punched the woman in her face. So that woman infront of her killed her mother.

''You killed my mother, She could have taken care of me .'' Kagome said

Kagome was crying now. She fell to her knees her eyes glowing red/blue. Kagome got up her powers swirling around her. She charged at Saya who was protected by Hagi.

''Protection gets you no where .'' Kagome said as she slapped Hagi to the wall

She charged at Saya and and pinned her to the wall. She looked into her eyes and shook her head.

''I got more pride then to kill my own aunt.'' Kagome said

She let Saya go and then Kagome blacked out and they rushed her to the hospital to Julia.

**need more reivews or December 1st. But Kagome Tenshi I think her name is I will only do the story for you tell your friends about it. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Kagome woke up it was blank. Or at least she thought she woke up. She saw a woman it was her very own mother. She looked at Kagome and smiled.

''I waited so long to see you Kagome.'' Diva said

Kagome hugged her tight and cried then she felt a hand go through her stomach. When she looked up she saw a chiropteran. She screamed. The chiropteran was about to bite her when she woke up.

''Kagome wake up!'' Mizuki yelled

Kagome waved her arms around and slapped Mizuki off the bed. Kagome was screaming and yelling and thrashings her arms and legs.

''No, stop you can't do that.'' Kagome shouted

Nurses flooded that room each holding her down. But Kagome's power spiked up and it burned the nurses.

''Stab the needle in her already.'' Yelled a woman

''We can't do that she will suffer more someone needs to calm her down.'' A woman with light blond hair said

''Mizuki go get Nathan he can calm her down.'' The woman said

''Yes Julia .'' Mizuki said rushing out the room

A man came in about 18 short blond curly hair with light green eyes. He was the flamboyant type always attracting attention. He was wearing a purple sweater with pink pants and black dress shoes. He was very tall and handsome. He looked over at Kagome and blushed a little she was more beautiful than Diva ,Saya,and their mother. It made him blush more that her bust were bouncing because she was thrashing. But he had to calm her down.

He walked over to Her and held her down he could feel his skin burn , there was no way he could calm her down. So he kissed her. She stopped thrashing. He broke the kiss and watched her go to sleep. Her lips were soft. He would protect her no matter what. He promised Diva that. But she didn't say anything about having feelings.

They waited for Kagome to wake up and then Julia came into the room along with Hagi,Nathan, Mizuki,Yumi,Kai, and Saya. Kagome looked up to see all those people. Did they care for her that much. No they couldn't have because her higurashi family betrayed her and kicked her out and called her a demon. No they did not care. Not one bit and Kagome was going to make sure that it stayed that way.

" I'm Julia your doctor and I am going to take care of you.'' Julia said

''Nice to meet you but don't expect me to be nice to you I could have healed myself.'' Kagome said dryly

'' Oh, that is what I want to talk to you about. It seems that when I checked your heart that you had a big pink circle where your heart is supposed to be. Care to explain.'' Julia said

'' That thing is my heart. that thing is the Shikon no Tama. I am the legendary Shikon Miko .'' Kagome said

''Your a lie give us proof.'' Kai said

Kagome closed her eyes and 4 ghost like figures appeared right by her.

''There you have your proof Kai Miyagusku.'' one of the spirits said

Kagome closed he eyes and looked at Kai. And said Now do you believe me he just nodded dumbly.

'' How did you kill that chiropteran.'' Saya said

'' Well when it clawed my back it saw blood pour out and it got scared so I dipped my hand in my blood and went through it's stomach. You know I have learned a lot of fighting skills and it is only the beginning.'' Kagome said

'' Oh, so welcome to the family!'' Saya said

'' Eh, your my aunt so who are they to me.'' Kagome said pointing to everybody

''Well Hagi is your chevalier because you have both red and blue eyed twin blood, Nathan is the same thing, Kai is your uncle from your father's side he is your father's brother. So Mizuki and Yumi are your sisters.'' Saya replied

Mizuki and Yumi hugged Kagome.

''We have a cool sister, Omg and we are all twins. Twin power!'' Yumi yelled

''You are hurting my ears Yumi.'' Mizuki said

Kagome just hugged them back.

''So are you coming to live with us?'' Kai asked

''No, I have my own four bedroom apartment. It is big so I can fit Mizuki and Yumi in my room. Nathan in his own room. Kai your own room .And I guess saya and Haji want to share a room.'' Kagome said

''Are you sure Kagome-chan?'' Yumi said

''Yes if you see all the rooms in my house it looks like a little mansion.'' Kagome said

''Room-mates!" Kagome,Mizuki, and Yumi yelled

''This is going to be weird.'' Kai said

'' How about rent?'' Nathan asked

''Well rent is free because my old family is paying my rent because.. nevermind.'' Kagome said

Everybody wondered what happened. Nathan wanted to see what made Kagome so aware of people and to not get so close he would find out no matter what. Even if he had to make her cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody was walking home Mizuki,Yumi,Kai Saya etc. Kagome was talking about her life before she came here and all this crazy things happened she heard as voice behind her.

''Mama!'' she heard a voice

A scent came into her nose a sweet and one that smelled out the outdoors Kagome turned around and she saw a tall man with auburn hair and green eyes.

''Shippo.'' She whispered

Shippo ran up to her and gave her a big hug. She hugged him back. She pulled back he looked great, he was grown up but how.

''Kagome-chan I missed you.'' Shippo said

''I missed you too.'' Kagome said

''Kagome who's that?'' Kai asked

''Um, well he's my son.'' Kagome said scratching her head

''How can that be.'' Saya said

''Well he is fox demon and Ya know how I told you about the little boy. That's him.'' Kagome said

Everyone was shocked. And they walked home together. They rested and in the morning went to go pack up boxes. And every one was settled in and went to sleep. Then came the morning and it was time to go to school. The three twins walked to school together. As they were walking to school they saw a little girl running. And a screech came from behind her, the chiropteran was about to attack her but Kagome blocked the hit with her arms.

''Mizuki,Yumi, take the girl back to the house,I don't need any help.''Kagome said

Kagome pushed the chiropteran back and it gave a howl. Kagome was dodging and dodging attacks then she swiped a hand and in a quick movement the head was off. Blood poured out the headless body of the chiropteran. Kagome put up a barrier so that the blood would not get on her uniform. Just as Kagome turned around she heard voice.

''Hmm you look just like you mother body and all .What I wouldn't do to take you home with me.'' A male voice said

When Kagome turned around she saw a man with a 1600's hundred look. He had a mustache and he looked old.

''You do not know me but I am Amshell the one that took your mother in she was lab rat. My study and a object I called her mother but she was no where pretty as you though.'' Amshell said

''You shouldn't talk about my mother like that unless you wanna end up like that guy over there.'' Kagome said pointing to the chiropteran

'' You are too weak like your mom she died at the hands of her own sister so I know you can't beat me.'' Amshell said

Kagome bit her thumb and drips of blood fell on the concrete .Amshell looked scared and tried to run away but a red rope like thing grabbed him by the wrist. It was really Kagome's blood but with miko powers to it . The rope of blood grew thorns that pierced Amshell's skin and since it had miko powers to it her blood spread faster through his body killing him.

''Nobody,I mean nobody ever talks about my mother.'' Kagome said

''Kagome.'' Mizuki yelled

Kagome turned around and saw they whole gang. Saya ran up to her and looked at her.

''You ok?'' Saya asked

'' Yeah, after I killed the chiropteran a man named Amshell came and he got killed too.'' Kagome said

''Amshell?'' Nathan said

''Yeah he looked all fancy and stuff he talked about my mom and I killed him.'' Kagome said

''Come on Kagome we are late for school the teachers are going to yell at us.''Mizuki said

''I wish they would yell at me , they are going to be in a world of hurt.'' Yumi said

''I was thinking that.'' Kagome said

''But I said it.'' Yumi said

''I know.'' Kagome replied

''We know.'' Yumi said

This was going to be a long day!


End file.
